1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for performing dynamic tests on test articles, and in particular to a system and method for inexpensively subjecting such test articles to multi-gravity environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The testing of subsystems to assure they meet design and manufacture requirements is well known in the art. Such testing may include subjecting the unit under test (UUT) to one or more environmental conditions at the same time, and may be performed while testing the functionality of the UUT. For example, a UUT may be exposed to extreme heat and cold, then tested to assure that it still meets all functional requirements after such exposure, or the UUT may be tested to assure that the UUT meets all functional requirements while under such exposure to heat and cold. Still further, the UUT may be subjected to other environmental situations while being tested at such temperature extremes. For example, the UUT may be subjected to vibration as well as temperature and tested to assure it meets functional requirements while exposed to both environmental conditions.
Some environmental conditions are particularly difficult to simulate for test purposes. One such environmental condition is subjecting the subsystem to zero g (g representing the acceleration of gravity) or micro g loads. Such conditions are difficult to test for because it is difficult to subject the UUT to zero g conditions. In the past, zero g conditions could be achieved either in space or in specially configured airplanes that fly parabolic trajectories and provide a zero g or near zero g environment for short periods of time. Both testing in space and testing in zero g aircraft have particular disadvantages.
A first disadvantage is that both zero and micro (μ) g test methods are expensive, and while suitable for expensive science experiments, are not suitable for ordinary experiments or production testing.
A second disadvantage is that both zero and μ g test methods do not allow the desired accelerative load to be applied in conjunction with other environments. For example, such tests cannot be performed in extreme hot or cold, or under a particular vibration profile, because such environmental conditions may put the space vehicle or aircraft at risk.
A third disadvantage is that both zero and μ g test methods cannot be employed for subsystems that might catastrophically fail upon test. For example, a fuel subsystem can be tested in space or on an airplane to simulate zero or μ g fuel sloshing, but if such sloshing carries a risk of fire or other critical result, the spacecraft/aircraft may be put to unacceptable risk, particularly if humanly piloted.
What is needed is a system and method for performing environmental testing, in particular testing in zero or μ g environments without the foregoing disadvantages. Such a system and method is disclosed below.